


Cuddling Headcanons

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Series: Tumblr shit [8]
Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Headcanon, Marked as multi because there is no specified sex of the cuddling partners :), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: How the GVF boys prefer to cuddle, as requested by an anon
Relationships: Danny Wagner/Reader, Jake Kiszka/Reader, Josh Kiszka/Reader, Sam Kiszka/Reader
Series: Tumblr shit [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738981
Kudos: 3





	Cuddling Headcanons

**Cuddling Headcanons**

Josh

  * Josh is KITTEN
  * Really. He yawns like a cat, stretches like a cat, blinks slow and long when he wakes up; and, like a cat, he LOVES to cuddle
  * His favorite position is honestly to be the little spoon. He likes to feel safe and secure, and what better way than to be literally wrapped up and held in love? 
  * Josh just loves the affection. He is always down to be close and cuddly. He loves being held!
  * Josh is the kind of person who wants to cuddle with anyone: animals, friends, family, girlfriends. He doesn’t care and he doesn’t think it’s weird, like why should it be? He has lots of love to share and, again, he really likes getting that affection. 
  * Petting his hair while Josh is cuddling also makes him really happy. Like I said, he’s literally a kitten!!!



Jake

  * Jake, in contrast, generally likes to be the big spoon 
  * It’s the best position! He can hold his girl tight, smell her shampoo, grab her boobs, feel strong and warm…. It really is perfect 
  * Sometimes he gets a little overly handsy, but nothing a tap on the wrist wouldn’t stop. He’s good at gauging the mood, so he knows when it’s cuddle time and when it’s cuddling before sex time
  * Jake also likes to lie his head on someone’s chest. It’s intimate and comforting, to hear their heartbeat and to fall asleep wrapped around them like that. When Jake is the one needing comfort and help sleeping, this is what he prefers, even over being the big spoon
  * Also, Jake is short so it’s not hard for him to do this lol. He always rests his head on Danny’s chest when they cuddle!



Danny 

  * Danny doesn’t have too much of a preference when it comes to cuddling. He likes everything! His head on their chest, their head on his chest, spooning, pretzels, dogpile (he’s definitely been in a few Kiszka dogpiles)... it’s all wonderful
  * And, of course, whatever position he ends up in, Danny is amazing at it. You wouldn’t think that cuddling would be a skill, but it totally is. And Danny has mastered it
  * He knows exactly how to position himself so that there are no uncomfortable instances of bones rubbing or bladders being squished. He kisses necks. He moves his hands with perfect pressure; a cuddle session with Danny usually comes with a free massage 
  * Basically, Danny is the best cuddler. He doesn’t insist, he doesn’t force, and he never seems uncomfortable. He is gentle and loving and SO warm and affectionate (plus he’s totally fine with his muscles being groped)



Sam

  * Sam likes to be underneath whoever he’s cuddling, generally
  * It’s about the safety and the comfort of it. He likes the pressure, same reason as to why he has a weighted comforter
  * Sammy will flop down on whatever surface he decides is cuddling-sufficient, close his eyes, and open his arms. He’s rarely disappointed, I mean who would pass up an open cuddle invitation from Sam Kiszka!?
  * He really does think that being underneath is the prime cuddling position. He can feel the person on top of him, he can play with their hair and run his hands over their back, and, most importantly, he can look at their face
  * That’s really what matters to Sam. Cuddling is about comfort and connection, so any position that makes it so he can’t be eye to eye makes it feel weird and cut off for him
  * Sweet Sammy puppy! 
  * Also, being on bottom means that it’s an easy transition to sex, what with all that friction and groping (when he wants it to)




End file.
